Ours
by PrincessRedfern
Summary: A songfic based on Taylor Swift's 'Ours'. Set during Frostbite, before the Drozdov Attack. Rose is feeling melancholy about Tasha and Dimitri. She sees him and decides to risk it all on her love for him. JUST A ONE SHOT


Ours

**A/N: THIS IS A SONGFIC BASED ON TAYLOR SWIFT'S 'OURS'. IT'S NOT ONE OF THOSE TYPICAL SONGFICS AS I'M NOT PLANNING ON ACTUALLY HAVING THE LYRICS IN THIS. THOSE FORMATS JUST ANNOY ME. THIS IS JUST BASED ON THE SONG.**

**THIS IS SET DURING FROSTBITE BEFORE THE ATTACK ON THE DROZDOVS.**

**ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW.**

RPOV

I woke up to an empty room. I could tell that Lissa was watching Tasha and Christian train with offensive magic but Tasha was just an issue I didn't want to face. Sighing, I showered and changed into warmer clothes.

I walked down the hall to the elevator. Our room was on the highest floor and I was too tired to use the stairs, just as I had been when I first began training again... with Dimitri. The elevator dinged, snapping me into reality.

I stepped inside the crowded elevator, taking note of the vacant stares of the others. I stepped to the back, the proper place for a Dhampir in the eyes of some Moroi. As the elevator began its slow crawl the silence became deafening. I wished I had taken the stairs... or that Dimitri was with me. If he were with me, I would feel comfortable about laughing about the Moroi's vacant gazes. But on my own... to be honest, I was just an expendable Dhampir girl in their eyes. And as much as I hated it sometimes... that's how society dictated that it would be.

The elevator stopped and I pushed my way through the Moroi who weren't getting off to go to the dining hall. An elderly Moroi man coughed as I pushed past him and I could feel the glares on my back. There was always _someone_ who disapproved. Why should I wait to go get my breakfast?

Sighing I walked down to an empty table. I ordered an éclair and a hot cocoa and then sat in silence, occupied with my own mind. My eyes focused on a long brown duster... Dimitri.

I watched him closely. He sat at a table reading yet another Western book and sipping what appeared to be coffee. As if he _felt_ my eyes on him, he raised them and those gorgeous chocolate eyes settled on my own. I prayed that I wasn't conveying through my eyes what my heart was saying... _Don't worry about what people think... they aren't satisfied with their own lives so they throw rocks at things that shine. All the things life throws at you makes love look hard. The love that we share will be _**ours**. By the small smile he gave me, I felt as though he saw right into my heart. Did he agree?

Before I could see through him in the same way he saw me, there was a flash of silky black hair. Tasha flashed Dimitri a flirty lip glossed smile and sat down beside him. Jealously reared up within me and I knew that if Dimitri were _mine_ I wouldn't care nearly as much.

My éclair came then, so I focused my attention on that instead of Tasha and Dimitri. I had almost finished devouring it when Dimitri came to sit beside me.

"Where's Tasha?" I spat venomously.

Dimitri ignored my jealousy, "Rose what were you trying to tell me before?"

I cringed internally, "Nothing."

"Rose," Dimitri raised an eyebrow.

I looked into his eyes, the eyes that I loved and decided to risk it all, "I'm sick of caring about what everyone else thinks. We _belong_ together. No one can separate us! I love you. Dimitri, I love you."

His breath caught as I whispered the last part.

"Rose, we can't..." his eyes said something else.

"But we can. Dimitri I love everything about you. I love that little gap between your teeth and I love those Zen Lessons you're always sprouting. And I love your tattoos," I whispered.

"They're death marks Rose."

"They're reminders that you're willing to fight for your beliefs," I shot back.

"Rose..." Dimitri whispered.

"Shh," I put a finger to his lips, "Don't worry about what people think... they aren't satisfied with their own lives so they throw rocks at things that shine. All the things life throws at you makes love look hard. The love that we share will be ours."

Dimitri nodded infinitesimally and bent forward to whisper in my ear, "I love you too Rose."

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The water's rough_

_But this love is ours_


End file.
